


Amortentia's Real Love

by Lillymoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Headmaster Severus Snape, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Professor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillymoid/pseuds/Lillymoid
Summary: Harry Potter knows Amortentia only makes lust no real love, he tries teaching this to his students even if he has to use it on them, he also knows it smells of something you love and so he brews it in the headmaster's personal potion lab.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 239





	Amortentia's Real Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snarry5evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day S5! Sorry it's late but hey it's still the 14th so that counts for something right?

"Why are you in my lab, Potter?" Severus Snape asked glaring at the green-eyed man. "Don't you have your own?" His eyes narrowed.

"I still wonder why you allow me to teach Potions, Headmaster. As it is I couldn't brew this in my lab as I'm supposed to supervise a bunch of fourth years who believe that Amortentia and other love potions are okay to give to your crush even if it means spiking the entire school. So it would be really inappropriate for me to brew Amortentia in my potion lab," Harry Potter explained with a smile. 

"I'd outlaw it, if I could. I hate this bloody holiday. So why are you brewing Amortentia? In my potion lab?" Severus asked not impressed.

"Well, Ginny is once again trying to convince me how I'm the love of her life despite the fact that I'm gay and she's like a sister to me. So," Harry emphasized "I'm making Amortentia to spite her and try to figure out my true love or some nonsense. It smells like the things you love and I hope to be able to identify the scents," Harry said. He finished stirring and letting it rest.

"How is the smell of mint chocolate ice cream help me?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"What else do you smell? You know how Amortentia works. It's a lust potion and I would never force someone to drink it. I always use Tom Riddle as an example on why you shouldn't mess with love potions." Harry leaned back looking at Headmaster Snape.

"Lilies, morning dew grass, and dragon's blood," Severus said sending a glare towards Harry. "What do you smell?"

"Wood polish, cinnamon, and storms," Harry said. His smile was hard to miss. He knew why. The smells always made him think of Severus. He just had no idea what it was that Severus smelled. He could only hope it was him but there is a chance there isn't. "Anyways I was thinking of showing people the very real effects of Amortentia. Instead of making them clean cauldrons I'll make them drink some of this. I, of course, will have the antidote. Maybe they'll think twice about spiking someone this way. I think it would be a good lesson."

"What was the real reason you were brewing it here?" Severus asked. His eyes were narrowed at Harry who while was a Gryffindor who taught potions was very much of a Slytherin and had a reason for everything. He hadn't truly realized it until they became friends as co-workers.

"I already knew who my true love was so to say. Just wanted to see if you'd ever find love," Harry said smiling softly before disappearing.

○○○○

"Originally this was supposed to be a punishment for some select students but I decided that I'll have you undergo this experiment. One by one you will take a small sip of Amortentia. I, of course, already have the antidote made up. I hope by doing this you'll be more cautious and think twice when you see a love potion."

"Is this even legal, Professor?" Someone asked.

"There are no laws saying it isn't," Harry said with a smirk. He sometimes wondered how he still worked at the school but he got away with more being the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice. He never did anything he couldn't undo and Hermione only heard half of it. He didn't want to listen to her go on about morals. It was possibly morally wrong.

"Potter," Severus said entering the room. Harry smiled. Everyone instantly quieted down as they did not want to be in the middle of a battle of wills between the two men. 

"Yes, Headmaster Snape?" Harry asked politely. 

"I've got complaints about you using Amortentia on the students," Severus said looking at Harry seriously.

"Students, tell the headmaster the truth please," Harry said. Severus called on someone.

"Professor Potter is indeed showing us the effects of Amortentia first hand but he does have the antidote and it isn't prolonged."

"Do any of you have complaints over this method?" Severus asked. No one said anything. "Perhaps Valentine's day will be more manageable next year. Have a good rest of the class, students." The headmaster turned and left with that his cloak still billowing impressively. 

○○○○

"Potter," Severus said with a sigh seeing the latest new creations of potions Harry wanted his opinion on. How Harry had gotten an O on his NEWTs and managed to get a degree in potions was a mystery to him. He thought Harry hated potions but you didn't choose to teach students when you had all other jobs available to you.

"I partly choose Hogwarts because you'd tell me how it is and mostly everyone taught me, I'd never have to worry about being treated differently by my co-workers. Sure I don't like having the students idolize me but potions has a way of instilling a small amount of fear in students," Harry explained sitting down.

"And the other part?" Severus asked curiously. He had a hard time working with those who taught him but they were civil which was a lot more than some, as it was they asked him to come back to Hogwarts and be the headmaster after the castle was rebuilt. He accepted so he could finally put an end to the unjustified treatment of other students, even more so Slytherins.

"How Amortentia smells to me, Quidditch and Severus Snape," Harry explained. He looked away from the headmaster.

"Amortentia smells of me to you? What were you doing smelling me, Potter?" Severus asked trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Well, with everything over the years it was impossible not to. You saved my life a lot. I promise it's not hero worship or such. I just, you were and always have been watching out for me," Harry said resting back. "So, I guess I'm wondering what you smelled."

"It's not what you were truly wanting to know. I already told you mint chocolate ice cream, lilies, morning dew grass, and dragon's blood," Severus said simply.

"Go on a date with me?" Harry asked pulling all of his Gryffindor courage to himself.

"The school isn't much place for a date but perhaps we could have lunch together in private," Severus said with a smile. "Yes, Harry."


End file.
